


Peppermint Mocha

by lunalovvvess (storybuyer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybuyer/pseuds/lunalovvvess
Summary: Long days of trekking to Stark Tower and attending University have taken a toll on Peter Parker, until one day he takes refuge at the café where you work.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Peppermint Mocha

Peter was tired, no, he was exhausted. With every step he could feel his muscles protesting, and his eyes were barely keeping themselves open. Trudging along the sidewalk, he inwardly groaned at the amount of work that waited for him at home.

Peter raises his eyes to the sky, hoping that the answers to his Advanced Human Biology homework are written in the clouds, but a sign catches his attention from the corner of his eye.

Réveiller Café.

The sign was welcoming, and he could smell the coffee from across the street…

Peter checked his watch quickly. His class had ended early, and he didn’t have to meet Mr.Stark until 5 p.m. He had time to kill.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The bell dinged as someone entered the shop, but you yelled a greeting without looking up from your clipboard. The shift before you had made a mistake when they were taking stock, and the manager was making you fix it. With a sigh of relief, you finally finished recounting the coffee bags and turn to the register.

The guy who came in looked like he was about your age, curly brown hair and tired eyes.

He’s cute. You think to yourself as he continues to browse the menu. Tucking the strands that escaped your ponytail behind your ears, you clear your throat to get his attention.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Peter blinks back to existence when he hears a throat being cleared politely. Running a hand through his hair, he meets the eyes of the cutest girl he has ever seen. You smile at him, and Peter swears his heart skips a beat.

“Are you ready to order?”

Shit. He zoned out staring at the menu and didn’t read a thing.

“Um, d-do you have any holiday specials?”

You nod, pointing to the section of the menu.

“We have white hot chocolate, a sugar cookie frappe, and a holiday tea blend.” You lean on the counter and smile at him conspiratally.

“But my personal favorite is the peppermint mocha.”

Peter smiled shyly, rocking back in his heels.

“I guess I’ll have to try it then. Can I get a medium please?”

You move towards the register and reply to him with a wink. “Sure thing! For here or to go?”

He checks his watch and then looks outside the window. The weather seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. “For here.”

Ringing him up quickly, you hand him his receipt, the brief brush of your fingers feeling electric. You fight to control your blush and squeak “It’ll be out soon!” before rushing to the steamer.

Peter sits at a table near the window, and sets his bag next to him. The rain pelts against the window and he sighs, pulling out his tablet to work on things while he waits.

You peek over your shoulder at Peter as you wait for the machine to finish. A lot of people came into the café, but rarely this cute. You smile to yourself, and grab a slice of cake out of the case. You can’t have coffee without cake. You reason with yourself, grabbing the mug with his drink in it.

Peter looks up when you approach the table. “Oh, I didn’t order cake.”

Setting the plate on the table you giggle. “I know. I thought you would like some.”

Blushing, Peter moves his tablet out of the way so he can put his mug and cake in front of him. “T-thank you.”

“No problem.” Smiling brightly, you turn to walk back to the counter but his voice stops you.

“I’m Peter, b-by the way.”

You turn to face him again and stick out your hand. “I’m Y/N.”

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Your shift ended before Peter left the café. He shyly waved to you as you left, and it was only when he got up to leave that he realizes that you slipped your number under his plate.

**Author's Note:**

> chat with me on tumblr


End file.
